Spooning a PointedEared Being
by T'Riva's Sarek Sanctum
Summary: Kirk finds a pointed-eared being in his bed.  Is it a dream or reality?  This one isn't so deep, clever or complex.  Sorry.  But deeper, longer, more clever and complex ones are coming soon.  McCoy also in story.


**Spooning a Pointed-Eared Being, [NC-17] K/Sa**

Author: T'Riva

Series: TOS

Pairing: K/Sa

Warning: [NC-17], sex & humor.

Acknowledgements: Just my naughty mind, I think.

Disclaimer: Paramount owns these guys, I just take them out to play and don't get paid.

Summary: Kirk finds a pointed-eared being in his bed. Is it a dream or reality? This one isn't so deep, clever or complex. Sorry. But deeper, longer, more clever and complex ones are coming soon. I am trying to finish all of my in-progress stories!

~oooOooo~

Kirk had always been a big fan of spooning, and in the twilight of a new day, still on that blissful edge of near waking he snuffled into the warm neck that smelled faintly of nutmeg. His arms embraced the broad chest, toyed with nipples that hardened and peaked. 'Male' his mind decided, and in very good shape! He remembered the few males he'd enjoyed in the Academy. Let his mind delve into those happy memories of lust unencumbered by the strings of romance. The happy fuck fest of the young Academy males that resembled a Bacchanalia at times.

He let his hand brush the side of the male's face and was intrigued by the discovery of a pointed ear. There were few species with pointed ears. All nice to have in his bed. He smiled; he could imagine it was a Vulcan. Didn't everyone want to sample a Vulcan? The male was quite a bit taller than he was, even taller than Spock from the length of his body. The buttocks were full and rounded, and he couldn't help but press his burgeoning erection between them and feel their inadvertent soft embrace and caress.

He still imagined it a dream, because he usually slept alone and had no memory of seducing any pointed-eared being. He'd tried before of course, several times, but the cultural differences led only to misunderstanding and confusion. He'd even tried to fuck a young, beautiful Romulan aide. Everything had seemed to go too well, when he realized the aide had been ordered by the ambassador to please the human, and he backed off in disgust at using the young, hapless male.

He let his hand drift lower, from the nipple to a semi-erect penis. Let his hand secure and fondle it. The male shifted slightly with a grunt into the pillow as he thrust his now full erection through the hand. Kirk thrust his own erection between the buttocks as he excited the male further, beginning to pump as the male did. Feeling the male's breathing accelerate and his thrusting becoming more regular.

He pressed his own organ, now leaking precum, lower and lower. Pulled back a bit so he could direct himself inside and began to feel about for the entrance. The pointed ears would mean that the physiology would be more similar to a Vulcan's. He would not need to prepare this male as he would most other species. Could thrust into him full force. He'd learned that they enjoyed more roughness, that it got them more excited. The urge to shove inside was all-consuming as his fingers found their mark and he directed his now slick penis against it.

But he paused a moment, unsure why. Something was wrong with this scenario. It seemed too detailed and physical for a dream. Yet too unbelievable for reality. He let his penis leak at the entrance and smoothed it about. His heart now hammered in excitement, but also with some apprehension, as it did when he was drunk or drugged and wondering if what he was doing might bring unfortunate consequences. He let his mind savor the excitement but also analyze the apprehension. What could be wrong? Why couldn't he simply thrust himself into this being that in all likelihood was a figment of his horny dreams?

His hand had kept up the rhythm and the male now bucked into it with a sure need for climax. Surely if this male were real, and didn't want his attentions, he wouldn't be letting him continue. Only had to pull away. But he only thrust into his hand with a surer and accelerating rhythm.

And then the bigger male moaned. And Kirk recognized that voice, the man and the circumstances, and rocketed from him until he scrabbled at the bedding and landed flat on the floor. He had just been molesting, had nearly raped Ambassador Sarek! The body he felt now became clear. His heart pumped even harder so that he thought it might buck from his chest. Holy shit! What had he done?

He pulled himself up and stared at the Vulcan, still asleep apparently. Watched as he shifted and moaned more quietly then settled back again, unmoving. Kirk slipped out of the room, grabbing a thin robe and hustled down the hall to the room he remembered McCoy and Scotty were assigned. Knocked softly at the door several times until the doctor's ever-present vigilance and light sleep brought him to the door.

McCoy looked bedraggled and annoyed at first, but then concerned when he saw Kirk. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk," Kirk said, not sure how best to broach the subject, especially in a hallway.

McCoy nodded. "It's almost dawn anyway. How 'bout some coffee?"

Kirk nodded. They padded into the small cafeteria-style set-up for the visiting Federation team.

He'd rifled through numerous ways to begin but all were discarded. He stared at McCoy waiting patiently, noticed a clump of hair curled from the doctor's head as if a wave about to crash, shook the distraction, and decided to be direct. "This is for your ears only."

McCoy rolled his eyes. "Of course."

There was a little incident in our room.

McCoy looked concerned. "Sarek?"

"He's fine, at least physically." Kirk looked at his coffee and cleared his throat.

McCoy stared at him now, looking confused.

"He may not be too pleased with me though." Kirk blushed and continued, "I got a little closer to him than I should of, I think." The blush deepened.

McCoy looked surprised and almost amused. "He couldn't have been too angry if you're still alive and kicking."

"This isn't funny, doctor. I don't think molestation, almost rape…" He couldn't finish. "I was half asleep, I think."

Now McCoy looked only baffled. "What did he say?"

"He didn't wake up. At least not fully."

Now McCoy bit back his smile. "Just how long did this last?"

"Maybe ten minutes."

Now McCoy did smile. "And why do you think he'd be offended. Or didn't realize what was going on?"

Kirk nearly sputtered. "I just assumed… I mean he's Vulcan."

"You need a little more study in Vulcan biology, Jim. Most Vulcans know what's going on around them, even during sleep. A defensive mechanism, being from what used to be an extremely violent species. If something occurs that the more cognizant parts of the brain need know, it wakes up what is necessary and lets the rest sleep at the level of consciousness necessary."

Kirk stared at McCoy. "You mean he may have been awake? Allowed me to do what I did?"

McCoy's smile widened. "At least the parts that need to make such decisions, and those that would enjoy it."

Kirk still stared, tried to assimilate all of it.

"He may be Vulcan, but he's still male. And Vulcan's have quite a serious sex drive. I doubt he can get all he needs from Amanda, and likely they came to some agreement long back. He's an honorable man, from a different culture. I wouldn't worry about the ethics of enjoying what he might allow." McCoy shook his head. "He probably wasn't even sure how awake you were. Didn't want to embarrass or upset you."

Kirk shook his head at that. "I almost penetrated him…"

McCoy's eyebrows climbed. "Did he have any warning?"

"Yes," Kirk blushed again. "I was rubbing close, and moved closer until poised to..."

"Did he struggle, even slightly, pull away at all?"

"No. In fact there was plenty of room to. He was close to the center of the bed."

McCoy leaned back in the chair with an amused glint in his eye. "As long as you're incredibly discreet, and could offer the same back, I don't see the problem. I would say that he trusts you implicitly and you'll get the biggest notch in your bedpost yet." He allowed his big grin now.

"I would never tell anyone, of course. But you."

McCoy nodded. "He might not want to reciprocate for fear of hurting you. Vulcans can be quite vigorous in their needs. He might also not be sure you have any experience with males. Might assume that the curiosity, and the convenience, got the best of you."

Kirk looked irritated at that. "Climb the mountain because it's there?"

McCoy shrugged. "He respects you and seems fond of you. He could also have been curious."

Kirk stared at McCoy. "You're sure about all of this?"

"I'm sure he knew what was going on, though can't I clarify his motives for letting you do what you did." McCoy smiled. "You could always just ask softly if he preferred that you stop. That'd give both of you the information you'd likely need. Equal consent, if you will."

Kirk took a deep breath. He wanted to continue. Hoped McCoy was right and that Sarek would still allow it after he'd bolted.

McCoy continued. "I also think it's interesting that Sarek spent so much time in bed with you when he only needs a few hours sleep. And that he was so close to you to begin with. Those beds are for an entire family. I forgot Scotty was even sharing with me."

Kirk felt an immediate need to get back. Excited by the possibility, but also concerned he may have insulted Sarek by his abrupt exit, led him to believe he had no interest in him in that way. Kirk stood. "I should get back. Maybe I can salvage this."

McCoy raised his coffee in a toast. "Enjoy. And you're definitely getting a check-up tomorrow morning, so be careful."

Kirk grimaced at the doctor and retreated back to his and Sarek's room.

As he entered, the first rays of sunlight lay like a sword across Sarek's face. He had to smile at Sarek's arm over his face blocking the harsh light and his rumpled hair forming curls on top. Kirk felt resentment that the dawn had interrupted. He stepped over to the heavy curtains and pulled them so the harshest of the rays were doused.

Kirk noticed that Sarek still lay closer toward the middle of the bed than to his side, though he still looked asleep. He pulled off his robe and slipped back into the warmth, then slowly but surely shuffled closer to Sarek, minutely aware if Sarek moved away. He settled so very softly next to him so that he could feel the warmth of the Vulcan's skin without touching. The Vulcan likely knew he was so close, but yet didn't move away.

He swallowed and slid against the Vulcan so they touched so very lightly and waited. Sarek didn't pull away, but seemed frozen, as if unsure what to do or not do about this seemingly fickle human. As if one slight movement might make him bolt again.

Kirk pressed himself solidly against Sarek and the Vulcan seemed to relax into him. He felt his erection grow again at the seeming submission to what he had imagined a trespass for any Vulcan.

Likely Sarek wasn't quite sure of Kirk's intentions; was letting him lead the way it appeared. He slipped his arm around Sarek's waist. Let his hand slide to a semi-erection that jerked and filled further at Kirk's touch. He nuzzled at Sarek's neck and felt more than heard a low rumble of contentment within the Vulcan, unsure if it was an intentional signal since he must realize now that Kirk was awake and knew what he was doing.

He pressed his erection between Sarek's buttocks as before and pumped the Vulcan's now full erection. Sarek moaned again and bucked into Kirk's hand, as his respiration accelerated. He rubbed his hard cock closer to the entrance, spreading precum, poised to enter but still unsure.

Sarek moaned again, was bucking into Kirk's hand, when his hand shot over and grasped Kirk's buttock, pulling at him with obvious acquiescence. Kirk realized that Sarek was frustrated by his hovering so close and his indecision. "I wasn't sure you were fully awake," Kirk whispered, as if this fantasy might evaporate.

Sarek twisted his face toward Kirk, appeared amused and still quite sleepy. "Awake and consenting to whatever you wish, James. Be advised that Vulcans like it rough."

And with that Kirk shoved his cock into Sarek with no more preamble. Sarek's head slammed back into the pillow with a groan and mouth wide. He at first thought he'd gone too far until Sarek grasped at his buttocks again for more. He slammed into Sarek again and a long moan made it clear it was not pain he felt. He mounted Sarek and rammed into him again and again. Sarek shook within his hold and moaned continuously, squirming, panting, his legs spreading and buttocks rising.

He pounded into Sarek with relish as he saw the ecstasy on the ambassador's face. Pulled at the ambassador's cock with determination, until Sarek stiffened and jerked in climax and Kirk felt Sarek cry out, shoot cum into his hand, and shiver with the release. Kirk felt Sarek's anal muscles contracting rhythmically. It put him over the top, and with the second thrust after, he shot his load into the ambassador and collapsed upon him still buried deep.

He felt his sweat smearing over Sarek and considered the indignity Sarek must feel being draped by the sweaty human, still pinioned by his cock. But as he tried to move, Sarek grabbed at him. "Do not move because you feel I might prefer it. I do not," the Vulcan said. Kirk smiled at the mound of sweaty flesh they'd appear should anyone walk in. Imagined the expression of some muckety-muck as he saw them, perhaps Nogura.

"Thank you, James, for reconsidering," Sarek said from under Kirk.

"It wasn't so much reconsideration but realization," Kirk replied. "I wasn't quite awake to realize who I was with."

"I feared that might be the case, but didn't want to deter you should you be aware," Sarek said.

Kirk let his body relax on top of Sarek. Felt the last jerks of his cock inside the ambassador, and the feel of the naked body pinned under him.

He heard Sarek sigh. Felt his body relax fully beneath him. "James, do not worry about permission should we sleep together. My need is ever-present and we both benefit. Even fully asleep, I would be aware of what you intend and could always stop you should I need to."

Kirk felt his cock harden at such bountiful permission. Was surprised that he was ready to take the ambassador again. But noticed that Sarek's respiration was so slow and soft again that he must be asleep. Was amused that sex had the same effect on Vulcan males as Human.

But he'd said that such didn't matter. Made it clear it helped the both of them… He lifted slightly for more leverage, pulled out almost the entire length and rammed it back inside.

Sarek moaned in his sleep, and lifted his ass again for a deeper thrust.

Kirk was a happy man. Such a bountiful harvest always at his table would lead to many more joint diplomatic ventures he prophesized, as he rode the beautiful Vulcan ass, and Sarek appeared content in his sleep.

The End


End file.
